SRPA 3 (level)
San Fransisco is the second campaign level of Resistance 2. Synopsis Two years pass and Hale is promoted to Lieutenant. He becomes in charge of Echo Team; the Sentinels' vanguard unit, which consists of Sergeant Benjamin Warner, Corporal Joseph Capelli, and Specialist Aaron Hawthorne; and is put on the same regimen of inhibitors to prevent the virus from changing him further. On May 15th, 1953, the Chimera invasion fleet makes landfall on the American mainland, invading the coasts of the U.S. In the west coast, Hale and Echo Team are stationed in SRPA 3, situated in San Francisco where the western division of the Chimeran fleet encompass the city. Hale is awaken from his surgery with Dr. Fyodor Malikov as the base's defenses are breached by Chimeran artillery units, consisting a Kraken. Hale and Echo Team assist in neutralizing Chimera forces within the base while at several times being attacked by the Kraken. After reuniting with Malikov, Hale and the doctor reaches the surface where they witness the Chimeran fleet laying waste to San Francisco. Hale proceed to escort Malikov for his evacuation from SRPA 3. During the furious battle, Hale helped Sgt. Warner in utilizing the base's artillery cannon which seriously crippled one of the Chimeran battleships. Once escorting Malikov for his evacuation, and realizing that his viral inhibitors are still within SRPA 3, Hale volunteers in retrieving the inhibitors. After having retrieved Malikov's viral inhibitors and awaiting extraction via VTOL, Hale is confronted by the Kraken. Ultimately, managed to kill the Kraken in using the Pulse Cannon to defeat it before being extracted and sent to regroup with Echo in pursing the Chimeran battleship that was damaged earlier by Warner. Weapons # Carbine - Carried by Black Ops soldiers. # Bullseye - Carried by Hybrids. # Bullseye Mark II - Carried by Advanced Hybrids in Superhuman difficulty only. # Auger - Found on one side of a building outside the base where Black Ops soldiers are fighting Hybrids. # LAARK - First found in the area between the AA battery and the landing bay. Later found in the area where the Titan is fought for the first time. # Pulse Cannon - Found wherever the Kraken is fought. # Magnum - First weapon to be picked up in level. More are found in the Med Clinic. The last time these are found is right before encountering the first Titan near the landing platform. # Rossmore - Found on a dead Black Ops soldier when recovering the inhibitors. # Fareye - Found outside the Moon Pool. Later found near the AA battery. # Frag Grenades # Hedgehog Grenades # Spider Grenades Allies # Echo Team ## Sgt. Benjamin Warner ## Cpl. Joseph Capelli ## Spc. Aaron Hawthorne # Black Ops ## AA Battery ## Parking Lot ## Landing Pad ## VTOL ## Bunker ## Outside the lab ## Generator area ## Tac Command # Doctors/Scientists ## Dr. Fyodor Malikov ## Second Doctor ## Two people killed by Titan # Other Sentinels ## Maj. Richard Blake Enemies # Hybrids # Advanced Hybrids (Superhuman difficulty only) # Ravagers ## Support ## Assault # Titans # Drones ## Patrol ## Attack # Furies # The Kraken Intel Documents *'Intel 6:' Inside one of the bunkers after first encountering several Hybrids in the corridor. *'Intel 5:' Inside the right control room while securing the moon pool doors. *'Intel 4:' After securing the moon pool and exiting the elevator, it is next to a fallen Black Op in an area with dead Black Ops and Hybrids. *'Intel 7:' Sitting on the center console of the room where you collect the first Pulse Cannon. *'Intel 8:' Located in an open area before you start your way up onto the ramp that leads to the VTOL. *'Intel 3:' Located down a green-tinted hallway and in-between two big pieces of machinery after collecting the inhibitors. Transcript See San Francisco/Transcript Gallery srpa 3 kraken.jpg|Kraken Concept Art Resistance 2 Chimeran Fleet.jpg 20190224 165156.jpg 20190224 154046.jpg 20190227_195236.jpg Trivia *This level is the first level where the player encounter Furies. This is also the first time the player encounters Titans, Ravagers, Steelheads, and Attack Drones *The level does not take place within San Francisco, but is close enough to have visual contact with the city. The position of SRPA III implies it is located on and within Yerba Buena Island (based on the hilly geography of the exterior). *The San Francisco-linked suspension bridge seen in this level is the San Francisco – Oakland Bay Bridge, which could be confused with the more iconic Golden Gate Bridge. *At the beginning when Malikov is examining Nathan with a flashlight, if you look down the corridor you'll see no person approaching. But then all of a sudden Sgt. Warner appears next to the player. Category:Levels Category:Resistance 2 Levels